As the popularity of bicycles continues to increase, riders desire bicycle components that are stronger, lighter, and more durable. For example, recent advances in the design and manufacture of bicycle frames, wheels, shocks, and seats have resulted in lighter yet stronger and more durable bicycles. Bicycle manufacturers desire to reduce the cost and complexity of producing bicycle components.
There are a wide variety of bicycle pedals from which riders may choose. Manufacturers offer bicycle pedals in a variety of categories including, for example, “clip-in” bicycle pedals, clipless bicycle pedals, and hybrid bicycle pedals, and offer a range of pedal designs with each of the categories. For example, clipless pedals range in design from basic pedals for casual riding to more advanced pedals with integrated traction pins for competitive riding.
Conventional bicycle pedals typically include many different components, many of which move or rotate with respect to one another. Friction caused by relative movement or rotation of these different bicycle pedal components may undesirably limit the useful life of bicycle pedals. In addition, different bicycle pedal components may be produced by a number of different entities, and assembly of these different bicycle pedal components is typically labor-intensive. As a result, production yield of bicycle pedals may be dependent on a number of factors beyond the control of the bicycle pedal manufacturer.
Thus, a need exists for a bicycle pedal that is more durable and that can be manufactured at a lower cost and with higher production yield than conventional bicycle pedals.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawing figures.